Behind these eyes
by Hanami Kimori
Summary: Mikan lost all the family she had and is now working for GA. She is known to be Karasu, crow . She belives it's her fault for her family's deaths and is only living to pay for her 'sin'. Can someone see Mikan for who she is and not as Karasu?
1. Chapter 1: Sinful Alice User

Behind these eyes

Chapter 1: Sinful Alice User

"Let go of me!! Who do you think you are!? Where's my grandpa!!?" yelled 9 year old. She had light auburn hair and light brown eyes. She was being carried by 3 men. Once they had walked into a room they droped her to the floor.

"Ow!! Drop me gently! And where's grandpa!?" the girl yelled again.

"He's dead." a cold voice said behind her that made her freeze. She went wide eyed and slowly looked at the man but she couldn't see his face do to it being dark.

"What?" she asked in a low trembling voice.

"Your grandfather died when we burned down your house. You have no where to go. Might as well behave while your here. If you don't you'll be punished." the man said coldly.

"Murder!!" Mikan screamed. The man only laughed in amusement.

"Yes. That is another way you can call it. This is Gakuen Alice Academy. Students who have Alices come here. You already know what an alice is, am I right?" asked the man. The girl could only nod. An alice. Her mother told her about it before she and her dad died. An alice is a gift childen are born with. Like powers but called an alice.

"Good. You have an alice, two in fact, that is why your here."

"So, my alice is the reason you killed grandpa? ......... My alice killed grandpa." the girl whispered.

The man didn't say anything untill he said a smiple 'yes'. She whinced and started to cry slowly.

"Your name will be changed. It's now Mikan Sakura. You will often be called Karasu when your on your missions or training. You wont go on missions untill you trained enough."

"What!? Missions!? Training!? I'm not going to be like you murders!!" the girl, Mikan, yelled.

"You will. Because this your sin." the man told her. She didn't argue any further.

"Tell me. Do you know what Karasu means?"

"It means Crow." she answered.

"Yes. It's said that a crow is sigh of death. I think it suits you." the man mocked.

After a long silence, she spoke "I think so too."

"Mikan, remember my words. You are a crow. A sigh of death. You can never be happy nor bring happiness. Only death." the man told her but she only gave a slow nod.

"Good. Now leave. Your teacher, Persona, will take you to your room. You will start your training tomarrow." he told her. She didn't say a word but just left out the door.

Once Mikan closed the door she saw a man by it. He looked to be in his late teens. He had black hair and wore a white mask that covered his eyes so she couldn't get the color of his eyes.

He didn't say anything but just started to walk. She followed him but they didn't say a word. She looked around the place as she walked. It was indeed a school alright. There was buildings with classrooms everywhere and more trees than there should be. Maybe they had forest around? But one thing caught her interest. It was a sakura (cherry blossom) tree in the middle of a feild, alone.

Once they stoped Mikan found herself in front of a door with the numbers 666. The sigh of the devil.

"This will be your room. Your school uniform is in there and call room service when your hungry. You can't eat in the cafeteria with everyone else. Tomarrow i'll pick you up at 5 in the morning to start your training." Persona said when he walked off.

Mikan opened the door to find the room huge. It had it's own bathroom, TV, couch, bookshelf, everthing you could need in life. But there was 3 things Mikan needed in life and she lost them. Her grandfather and parents.

Mikan fell to the floor and started to cry but louder and harder then before. She didn't care if someone heard her. She didn't care for anything anymore. It was all gone. Her reason to live was gone. She was now going to repay her sin. A sin she believed was her fault. The death of her loved ones. If she didn't have this sinful alice they would be alive. She would be happy but she was born with a cruse alice. The SCE alice.


	2. Chapter 2: I will help the helpless

Behind these eyes

Chapter 2: "I will help the helpless"

Mikan woke up at 4:30am. She had cried herself to sleep last night. She didn't even bother to get in bed but just selpt on the floor. She got up and walked to her cloest. She got a white T-shirt, black jerzees, and denim shorts. After she changed she brushed her out, brushed her teeth, and put her black converse on. She looked at the times and saw that it was 1 minute to 5. She walked out the door and there stood Persona.

He didn't say anything but just started to walk. Mikan followed of course. They passed 2 builds, walked through a feild and into an forest. They walked for what seem like hours but only 30 minutes. It was now 5:45. They stopped when there was a clearing surounded by trees.

She wasn't the only one there though. They was what seemed to be 20 kids on the feild. Some in high school and some younger than her.

"This is your class. You will train with them." Persona said. Mikan nodded and Persona walked off but Mikan didn't follow. She just stood there and watch what they were doing. Observing their moves, strong points, weak points, and there alices that she saw.

Once the whole class saw Persona they stopped what they were doing and gave him their full attention.

"100 laps." Persona said. They all nodded and started runing. Mikan just started to run after them. They all ran around the forest back to Persona but they didn't stop and kept runing. All but Mikan. She was dead tired after just 1 lap and she had to do 99 more.

"Keep going." hissed Persona. Mikan became frighten and started to run again. After she was done with that lap she fell to the floor scraping her nee.

"Keep going." Persona hissed again.

"I-I...cant." Mikan whimpered. Persona was not pleased by that. He hit across the face, making her fly and hit a tree.

"Keep going." Persona hissed another time.

Mikan felt so weak. She couldn't move. Blood was pooring down her face and she felt helpless. She slowly looked up and was pleading for one was her classmates to help her but they just kept runing. Not even daring to give a look.

"Karasu! Remember your name. Your no longer who you were. Don't look for help. Help yourself. Live to repay your sin." Persona said staring at her. Not even helping her.

Mikan slowly did get up and started to walk. Not run but walk. For the rest of the day she walked the rest for her laps. All 100 laps. When she finished it was sunset. She was sore all over and only to sleep.

"Now go to your room. Be here tomarrow by 6 in morning. And never forget your name, Karasu." Persona said as he left. Mikan then started to walk back to her room.

Once she got to her room she fell on her bed. She was dead tired. But she didn't sleep. She pick up her phone and called room service. After waiting for 15 minutes. The lady came in, left her food, and then left out the door. Mikan pick her self up and began eating. She couldn't taste the food though. It tasted like nothing but air.

After her meal, she set her alarm and went to sleep.

*Dream*

"Mom! Papa!" yelled a 8 year old Mikan. She was in her parents car and they were going to vist her grandfather. The said people truned to her and smilled.

Thats when she saw it. A truck was in front of them.

"Mom! Papa!" yelled the frighten girl. Then there was the sound of a crash and glass shattering.

*Dream End*

"Mom, Dad!!" yelled Mikan as she got up to the her alarm.

She breathed heavy and truned off her alarm. She got and to her bathroom. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and changed. When she was done she called room service and ate her breakfest. After that she went to meeting spot. When she got there she saw that the students were already runing.....and Persona looked unhappy.

"Your late." Persona said coldy. Mikan whinched at this.

"I-I'm sor-" Mikan started but was interupted by Persona hitting her.

"Don't be late again, Karasu." Persona said without looking at her. Mikan nodded scared and started to run with the others. She was getting use to running the laps but still got tired bady. When she did 55 laps Persona stopped her.

"You have class. Go to room 234 (Don't know if thats the room number. Sorry)." Persona said. Mikan nodded and headed to her classroom. When she got there she saw she was early and so she stood there next to the door and staired at the floor.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" asked a voice. She looked up to meet with a pair of purple eyes. The man looked to be in his 20's. He had blonde hair and wore strange clothing.

"Yes." Mikan's small voice said.

"Good morning Mikan-chan. I'm Narumi. Call me Naru-sensei." the man said happily.

"G-good morning N-Naru-sensei." Mikan whispered. Narumi, the man, looked at her disapointly but didn't argue with her.

"Wait right here, Mikan-chan. When I call you, come in." Narumi told her when he went inside. Mikan waited for him to call her and when he did she went inside. She walked next to him and truning to the class.

"This Mikan Sakura. Class be nice to her." Narumi told them.

"Mikan-chan, you can sit in the back on the right by the window." Narumi told her as he pointed to the seat. Mikan nodded and walked to it. On her way she heard the other sudents talk about her. She just injnored it and sat down.

"Okay, class! I shall leave you to the sub!" Narumi said when he ran out the door. Mikan looked up confussed. She didn't see a sub when she came in. Then she saw him hiding behind a desk. And all the kids in her class was wild.

She stood up and walked to the front. All the kids didn't pay any attention to her though. She drew in a deep breath and then.....

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU AND LET THE SUB TEACH!!!!" she yelled.

All the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Just shut the hell up new girl! Who do you think you are!?" one girl yelled and the others agreed to her.

_Their right. Who am I to tell them what to do. I'm only a crow. A sigh of death. _Mikan though but when she looked at the poor sub she drew back her words. _Even if I am a crow. I will help the helpless. Because thats what my family taught me._

Mikan then felt this courage build up in her and now felt powerful. No longer helpless and weak.

"I am Mikan Sakura! I'm a special star and i'm in the Dangerous Abilities class." Mikan said proudly. The whole class started to whisper but did what they were told. They all sat down there seats and was silent. Mikan walked to the sub, who was still scared, and bent to his level and reached out her hand.

"It's alright now. Can you please teach us something?" Mikan asked in a sweat voice and even gave out a small beautiful smile.

The sub nodded his head and got up. He was even blushing because she looked so cute. Mikan truned to the class saw almost all of the was blushing. Even the girls.

"Now, please be nice to the sub." She told them. They all gave out a nod and Mikan sat in her seat.


	3. Chapter 3: Youichi

Behind these eyes

Chapter 3: Youichi

Mikan woke up in her bed and did her normal routine. Get up, get dress, brush her hair, brush her teeth, have breakfast and start walking for the meeting spot. It has been a month now. She was already use to runing the 100 laps she had to do but so far that was all Persona wanted from her. Once she got to the meeting spot she found that she got there in time. As usual, Persona made them run 100 laps. After she was done she was surprised because Persona had her do 500 push-ups with everyone. She worked hard to finish with everyone else but sadly, she wasn't use to it so she didn't finish and Persona made her do all 500. Once she was done Persona made her go to class. She felt alittle disappointed in herself. Like she let someone down again.

She did what she was told but found it too early so she sat against the sakura she saw before. She closed her eyes and felt the wind brush against her face. It was so peaciful.

_Why am I so useless? It's like I can never please Persona. I try and ty but it's useless. Wait. Why do I want to please him? I should hate him! After all that beating I got from him, I should! But..... I still want to please him. Have him tell me that I did a good job. I know it will never happen but I still want to hear it._

Mikan opened her eyes again but saw a small boy staring at her. He had silver hair and green/blue eyes. He showed no expression but just stared at her.

"What? Stop staring little boy. It's rude." Mikan told him but he still stared.

"What the hell do you want!? Do you want to die!?" Mikan yelled but he didn't move.

"You'll surely die if your with me." Mikan told him but broke by these next words, "After all I am crow. A sigh of death."

The boy then walked up in front of her but showed no emotion like before.

"Your in the Dangerous Abilities class too, right?" the boy asked. She nodded her head not even daring to try to speak.

"I'm Youichi." he said. Mikan lefted her head up at him.

"I'm Mikan." she said. The boy nodded and then walked off. She only stared at him but then remembered she had class. She got up and walked to her classroom. The class was now nice and no longer scared the poor man. They even started a fan club for her. The boy's joined because they all had crushes on her and the girls joined becuse they admired her.

The day was long and boring. It was always the same. Nothing different. But when she got to her room she desided to do her own training. She didn't want to disappoint Persona anymore or be held back. She trained untill she had to go to bed.

When she woke up she got ready to go to class. She headed to class only to find that she was earily. She didn't want to wait for everyone so she started her run. When they did come they found her stupid on runing for nothing but Persona thought other wise. He was amused by her actions.

When Mikan saw that everyone was finaly there she stopped waiting for Persona. Persona told the class to start there run but had Mikan do her push-ups. She didn't complain but did what she was told.

"Why are you working so hard? What are you tring to prove?" Persona asked.

"I'm not tring to prove anything, Persona. I just remember my name and try live it. Like I was told, I can only bring death. Well, if thats true, then why don't I get good at it?"

Persona was even more amused by her. The class then finished their laps and Mikan finished her push-ups.

"Start your push-ups then do your sit up's. After that do your alice training. I will train Karasu personally." Persona said. Mikan was surprised when he mention her and the class started to whisper but did what they were told.

"Do another 100 laps. After that do a thousand push-up's and then do a thousand sit-up's. You wont go to class today so be prepared to do a whole day of training." Persona told her.

Mikan didn't give a second thought by this. "Yes!"

She then started to do what she was told. She did it all sweating and tired but she pushed herself to go on. She wont stop untill her body gives out. Persona, on the other hand, watch her in amusement. When she finished everything he told her to do she fell to the floor sweating and breathing hevy.

"Very good Karasu." Persona told. Mikan felt her heart fluter when he prazed her. She wanted to hear those words again.

"Now. Do you know what your alice is?" he asked. Mikan nodded in her head.

"I have the Nullification and SCE alice." Mikan said.

"Yes. We're going to train your SCE alice. But frist you need to copy or steal an alice. In this case you to steal this one." Persona said. Mikan looked up at him confused.

"Steal? Why?" she asked.

"Karasu, you will copy only classmate's alice but steal the enemies. If the enemies alice is useless then erase it. Do you understand?" he asked. Mikan nodded.

"Understood." she told him. She then saw a small evil smile on Persona's face.

"Good. Now, steal this man's alice. He's an AAO spy. He has the Transformation alice." Persona when he pointed to an man on the floor. Mikan got up and bent over next to him and stole away his alice. After she did that she stood and looked at Persona.

"Now I want you to transform in lion." Persona told her. She nodded and concentrated on this new alice. It was different and it was her frist time on stealing someone's alice but she did trun into a lion or in her case a lioness.

"Good. I want you train by yourself and get use this new alice. I know it was your frist time stealing someone's alice but you'll get more use to it." Persona told her when he picked up the body and left.

Mikan changed back to her human form and walked to the sakura tree. She sat down by it and looked at her hand. It was the same hand that she stole the alice with. She felt bad for that man. He lost his alice and will never get it back again. Then small hands was placed on her hand. She looked up and saw Youichi.

"You did something awful with this hand didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah...... I took someone's alice from them with this hand." she told him.

"Is that what your alice does? You take alices away?"

"Sorta. I have Nullification and SCE alice. SCE stands for Steal, Copy, and Erase." Mikan explaned. Youichi looked up at her and she noticed that he didn't let go of her hand yet.

"I have Evil Spirits alice." he told her and then he looked alittle sad.

"Others are afaired of me. They wont even come near me." he told her. Mikan felt his pain so she gave him a hug and that shocked him.

"Can I copy your alice Youichi-kun? Then we can be the same and you wont be alone anymore." she whispered. Youichi then hug her back and tighten his hands on her and gave a small nod. Then Mikan copied his alice.

She pulled out of the hug and set him on her lap.

"Now your not alone because I also have the Evil Spirits alice just like you." she told him and gave him a smile.

"Nee-chan." Youichi called.

"Yes?"

"Your more pretty when you smile." he said when he kissed her left cheek. Mikan's eyes widen because it was so sudden but then she smilled a big one.

"That shocked me!" she said when she started to laugh alittle. Youichi got up off her lap and started to walk away but murmured, "Thanks" as he left.

Mikan soon got up and walked to her room. She ate frist before she was to start her training. When she finished her meal she looked out the widow. She saw a black crow but it flew away. She desided to transform in a crow. She did but it took alot of concentration. She undid it and then an idea came into her mind. Can she just take parts from an animal? She thought it would be good if she try it out so she took alot of concentration. Then a pair of black wings appeared on her back. The wings of a crow.

After her training she went to sleep only to have another nightmare of her parents Mikan woke up she found that she was early. She took her time getting ready but she was still early. She desided to walk there anyway because she had nothing else to do. When she got it was indeed emty. So, she started to train on her own. She kept training, even when her classmates had already came and started there own. She did everything what Persona told her to do yesterday. When she finished she found that everybody was still doing there own training.

"Have you gotten better with the transformation alice?" Persona asked. Instead of telling him, she showed him what she could do. She made her black wings appear that she made last night without need of concentration.

"Very good, Karasu. And amusing if I might add." Persona said. "Now I want you to copy your classmates's alices and make sure you master them."

"Yes, Persona."

"Good. Now get to your class." he told her. Mikan nodded and walked away. But she didn't go to class right away. Instead she went the sakura tree and found Youichi sitting by it. She walked up to him and he looked at her.

"I have class to get to. Do you want to come with me?" she asked. He just nodded and she picked him up and carried him to her class.

She opened her classroom door and sat down with Youichi on her lap leaning on her chest. All the kids in class was silent untill 3 girls came in front of them with smiles on their faces. Their names was Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, and Sumire Shouda. Anna had shoulder length pink wavy hair, blue eyes, and has the Cooking alice. Nonoko has blue long straight hair, blue eyes, and had the Chemistry alice. Sumire had green short perm hair, light green eyes, and had the Cat and Dog Predisposition even though she doesn't let anyone know that. Mikan only knew because she was a special star.

"He's so cute!!" they all yelled together.

Mikan started to pet his head when she started to talk, "His name is Youichi. We're in the Dangerous Abilities class together."

"Aww! What alice does he have!?" they continued to yell. That pissed Youichi off. How does Mikan know? Well he was sending his evil sprtes after them.

"He has the Evil Spritis Alice." she answered. She looked down at Youichi, who still pissed, and kissed his forehead and rub his head. He stopped his evil sprirts and leaned on her chest again. All of the boy's was now jealous of Youichi. Youichi didn't pay attention to them though. He had alittle blush on his cheeks and leaned closer on her chest.

When her class was over Mikan and Youichi desided to go for a walk. They stopped when they got to the sakura tree and sat down.

"Nee-chan, what was your family like?" Youichi asked.

"My parents and grandfather was were very nice people. My parents, though, died a year ago and my grandfather died a month ago." Mikan answered.

"You have no familly Nee-chan?" Youichi asked when he looked up at her.

"No, I do. Your my familly now Youichi." Mikan told him. Youichi blushed alittle and leaned his head back on her chest and gave out a smile.

"I'm gald to be your familly Nee-chan." Youichi whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Tsubasa and Misaki

Chapter 4: Tsubasa and Misaki

3 months passed by faster than Mikan thought. Mikan has got way stronger during the time. So strong that everyone who knew her in class was impressed. Persona has even became nicer to her. You can't call them friends yet but they were getting there.

Mikan was finished with her training and classes today. Youichi had something he had to do. Even though he tried to escape but Mikan told him to be a good boy. She was just walking around trying to find something to do. She got bored of walking and so she sat down next the nearest tree. She gave a sigh and looked up at the sky. It was peaceful. Then she heard someone in the tree. She looked up and saw a man in his teens laying on one of the branches. He had black hair but Mikan couldn't make out the rest because a magazine covered his face.

"State your name!" Mikan yelled. The guy pulled off the mageizne from his face and Mikan saw that he had blue eyes and a black star below his left eye. Not only that he was handsome.

"Hey! Haven't seen you around. Are you new?" he asked in a playful voice.

"I transferred here four months ago." Mikan replied.

"Humm, is that so? Well I'm Tsubasa Andou." he greated when he jumped down and gave her a big goofy smile.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan replied.

Tsubasa put an arm around her and started to walk somewhere.

"Well, Mikan-chan, are you busy?" he asked.

"Um...well, no."

"Good! Then come with me. Lets do something!"

He pulled Mikan all the way to this room that Mikan didn't know of. She dicide to go with him since she would have the whole day to herself and just be bored. While he was pulling her he didn't know that she had copied his alice. It looks like he has Shadow Manipulation alice. Tsubasa walked in frist and got hit with......a shoe?

He almost fell over but caught himself before he did.

"Misaki! Dammit!" he yelled angrily.

"Your late Tsubasa!!" yelled a teenage girl who ran out and grabed Tsubasa by the collar. She had pink shoulder lenngth hair and pink eyes.

"But Misaki-"

"Don't 'but Misaki' me!!" yelled but she then finaly noticed Mikan.

"Who're you? Are you in the Special Abilities class?" she asked.

"No. I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm in the Dangerous Abilities class." she said. Misaki then looked at Tsubasa and dropped him and shook hands with Mikan.

"Hi! I'm Misaki Harada! I'm from the Special Abilites class. I have the Doppelganger alice." she told her. After hearing that Mikan copied her alice too.

"It's nice to meet you." Mikan replied. "By the way what are you guys doing?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just needed Tsubasa's help with something but he's never showed so I had someone else help." he explaned.

"If someone else couldv'e helped you then why did you ask me?" Tsubasa grumbled from behind.

"Because stupid! I just did!"

Mikan wanted to know too so she use her mind reading alice that she copied from one of her classmates.

_Because I wanted to be with you, stupid!! Is it wrong to be with someone you love?_ Misaki thought. Mikan had to look away by that last thought.

_So, Misaki likes Tsubasa, huh? _Mikan thought.

"Um.....Misaki-senpai? Can I steal Tsubasa-senpai for awhile?" Mikan asked. She could see Misaki exited when she called her 'senpai'.

"Of course my little Kohai!!" she sung when she left.

Mikan left no time. She grabed Tsubasa's hand and ran to her favorite sakura tree.

"Tsubasa-senpai, I have a question for you." Mikan said.

"What is it my little Kohai?" he asked playful again.

"Do you like Misaki-senpai?"

"What? Is my little Kohai jealous? That's so cute." he started to tease her and Mikan didn't like it.

"No! I'm not jealous!!" she yelled.

"Ah, my kohai's jealous!!!" he yelled still teasing her.

"Fine! I wont tell you!!" she yelled angery now.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" he asked now interested.

"No! I wont tell you."

"Come on! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Nope!"


	5. Chapter 5: Hotaru

Chapter 5: Hotaru

A year and two months passed. Mikan's still is training and hasn't been on a mission yet. She got closer to Tsubasa and Misaki too but is more closer to Tsubasa. Youichi and Mikan were very close. She promised him that she would do all she can to protect him and will always be with him. Even if she graduates, she would wait for him and they could live together.

Mikan sat in her seat and stared out the window waiting for her teacher. She ignored the others and tried to stay by herself. She already copied the needed alices in her class and has no more business with them now.

"Good morning class!!" sung Narumi when he skiped in through the door.

"Today we have a new student! Come on in." Narumi said. Then a girl walked in through the door and stood next to Narumi. She had raven black short hair and purple eyes. She was very cute but showed no emotions. If she would smile she would be like the cutess girl alive.

"I'm Hotaru Imai. I have the Invention alice." she said in one tone. Mikan just thought she didn't care what people thought of her.

"Hotaru-chan, you can sit in front of Mikan-chan. Mikan-chan rase your hand please!?" Narumi asked. Mikan did what she was asked and once she saw Hotaru starting to walk, she put her hand down. Hotaru sat down not giving Mikan a look and started to mess around with some weird things.

"Okay class, i'll be leaving now!" sung Narumi as he left out the door.

Mikan didn't do anything but just sat there staring out the window. She got bored so she took out a manga and started to read it untill she heared someone yelling.

"What's your problem, Imai-san!? You didn't give Mikan-sama a greeting! Do it now!" a bunch of girls yelled.

Mikan got up and walked over to them and once they saw her, their evil ugly faces truned to cute innocent faces.

"Please don't bully her, girls. Your cut faces will turn ugly if you do." Mikan told them.

"Yes Mikan-sama!" they all said together.

"That's good." Mikan then smilled and they screamed and went to their seats.

"Thanks." Mikan heard Hotaru mumble.

"Your welcome." Mkan told her and went back to he seat.

When school was over Mikan went to her favorite sakura tree and sat down. She was surprised when Hotaru came up to her.

"Hey. Do you want to be my friend? As long as we act ourselves, don't you think there are alot of advantages to cute girls like us sticking together?" she asked pulling out a advertisement paper. She looked at it and saw that the winner would get 10,000 rabbits.

"Sure Hotaru but I have to wait for Youichi to get here before we can go to that." Mikan told her.

"Youichi?" Hotaru asked. Just then Youichi jumped on Mikan.

"This is Youichi, Hotaru." she told her. Youichi then looked up at Hotaru.

"This is Hotaru, Youichi. She's my new friend." Mikan explaned. "Youichi do you want to go to Central Town? We're going to sing at this place."

"Nee-chan you sing?" Youichi asked.

"I don't sing all the time but I was told that I was good."

"I want to hear Nee-chan sing." Youichi said.

"Okay then! Then lets go to Central Town." Mikan said when she got up and carried Youichi. Hotaru nodded and they walked to bus stop to Central Town. When they got there they saw the place full. Probly because of the show. They walked to te place and sighed up but found that they were too early.

"Nee-chan can we get Howalon?" Youichi asked.

"Sure! We have time. How about you Hotaru? Do you want Howalon? Your new so i'll bye you some." Mikan told her. Hotaru just nodded not giving up a chance on getting something for free.

They walked to the Howalon store and bought a box. Mikan gave Hotaru 3 Howalons, got 3 for herself and gave the rest to Youichi.

"Youichi really likes Howalon." Mikan said amused as she watched Youichi eat the Howalons from the box. Then she heard a click and light flashing. She truned to Hotaru and saw her with a camera.

"Hotaru? Did you take a picture of Youichi?" Mikan asked.

"This will sell good." Hotaru mumbled. Mikan sweat droped by this. _So she's into making money and bye cheap. _Mikan thought.

After they ate their Howalon they went back to the show and saw that they were starting. They waited untill their turn came up, which was the last one since they were the last to sigh they were up Mikan put Youichi down and went on with Hotaru. Then they sang there song that they picked out.

**Too Cool** **: Camp Rock**  
I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you

When they finished everyone cheered.

"I think we have a winner!" they announcer said on the mic. I held the flowers, which were red roes, and Hotaru took the card that held the 10,000 rabbits. She said we would split it but I told her I didn't need it and that she should have full.

We got off the stage and Youichi ran up to me and huged my legs.

"I like your singing Nee-chan." Youichi said.

"Thank you, Youichi." Mikan replied smilling.

Hotaru was taking a back by it and even smiled, a small smile, herself.

"You should smile more." Hotaru said. Mikan was surprised by this and looked at Hotaru.

"Your smile makes you 30% more pretty so smile." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru..."

"Right. Then lets go." Hotaru said as she started to walk off. Mikan quickly picked up Youichi and started to run after her.

"Hotaru! Wait up!!"


	6. Chapter 6: Frist mission

Chapter 6: Frist mission

*2 years later*

"I'm going on a mission, Persona!?" asked Mikan shocked. (She's 12 now) She wore a black jacket, black shorts shorts, black bouts that went to her upper thins, a black choker, and a mask that looked like Persona's but black.

"Yes. Your mission is to capture an AAO spy for information. After you capture her steal her alice. She will have the fire alice so after you steal it burn down the AAO base." Persona told her.

"Understood."

"This is her picture. The house she is staying in will be empty." Persona handed her a picture and Mikan took it. It was a picture of a girl with raven black hair that was alittle above her shoulders, crimson red eyes, and had a very bright smile.

"She's an AAO spy?" Mikan questioned.

"Don't let her smile fool you, Karasu. She's an AAO spy."

"Understood. I'll capture her right now." Mikan said when she teleported using her Teleportation Alice.

After she teleported she found herself in a room. There wasn't anyone but the girl she need who was sleeping. She lefted her hand to her and stole her alice. After that she picked her up and teleported outside of the house and on a branch. She made a barer around the girl and hoped downto the AAO base.

It looked more like a normal village to Mikan but she had to burn everything. She lefted her hand behind a buliding and burned it. The fire started and people were screaming and runing and no matter how they tried to put the fire out, it didn't. She examed the people carefully untill she understood that wasn't an AAO base but it **was** a village. Once she relized this she ran and helped the people to safety. The fire burned down the houses of the people but no one died thanks for Mikan. People were hurt badly and Mikan felt guilty and responable.

Once she kneweveryone was alive, she went back to the girl. She was still asleep but was pantting heavy. Mikan took down the barer and touched her forehead. She was burning up! She had a fever!!

Mikan waisted no time and teleported back to Persona.

"Persona! She's very ill!! And that wasn't an AAO base!! It was a villge!! I saved everyone but their homes were down-" Mikan was interupted but Persona slapping her across the face.

"Have you forgot your name, Karasu!! You bring death not life!! My order was to capture this girl and burn down the base. Not safe them and tell me rubbish!!" Persona yelled angerly.

"But Perso-" she was interputed by Persona when sent her fling to a tree hitting it hard and droping the girl in her arms. Persona walked over to her, grabed her hair, and kneeed her in the stomanic.

"Get to your room." Persona told her.

She nodded and croulded to the girl.

"She'll be kept in underground room at Hime-sama's place. You may vist her but if you try anything you'll be seeing the princle." he told her. She nodded again and teleported to her room and fell to the bed.

She couldn't sleep that night. The memory of seeing those innotect people screaming and running for their life haunted her the whole night.

When it turned 4:30 she got up, got dressed, brushed her hair, brushed her teeth, and left. She didn't feel hungry that morning. She walked to the field and did her training. Persona didn't say a word to her the whole time.

She walked to class and sat down stairing at the floor. Hotaru noticed something wrong so she walked up to her and sat down.

"What's wrong Mikan? Did something happen?" Hotaru asked.

"I went on my frist mission last night." Mikan mummbled.

"Yes. And then?"

"I had to capture this AAO spy and burn down the base. But-" she stoped and looked at Hotaru with the sadest face you could picture.

"She wasn't an AAO spy nor was the village an AAO base." she told her and she fell on Hotaru's chest and started to cry loudly.

Everyone in class heard her cring and tried to comfort her but she kept cring. Hotaru got up and walked out of he classroom with Mikan. No one followed them because Hotaru gave them the death glare.

Hotaru walked to a classroom at the middle school and grabbed Tsubasa out.

"Ow! What is it this time, Hotaru!" Tsubasa yelled when was graged out of his classroom by the ear.

"Do something about that." she said pointing to cring Mikan.

"Whats wrong Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa asked when picked her up. Mikan raped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck.

"She went on her frist mission last night." Hotaru answered.

"Ah. I frist time haunts you forever." Tsubasa mummbled when he started to rub her head.

"I leave her to you." Hotaru said when she walked off.

"*sigh* Well, Mikan. Lets go for a walk." he said as he sarted to walk, only to get a nod as a response.

They walked for about a hour untill Mikan stoped cring.

"You just have to let it go. It will be hard yeah but if you don't it will haunt you every night and you wont be able to do your work and Persona will only hit you more." Tsubasa said.

"Your right. I'll try." Mikan said.

"That's all I want from you."

**I'm being lazy today!! XP So if the spelling is wrong i'm sorry. I'll try to fix them when I get the time, Untill then...... PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I SPELLED SOMETHING WRONG BECAUSE I KNOW!! Thank you :)**


	7. Chapter 7: New students

Chapter 7: New students

Mikan never forgot what happen on her frist mission but she just ignored it and did whatever Persona told her to do. She visted the girl she captured as much as she could and became good friends with her. She doesn't remember anything of the day before the fire. Her name is Aoi but Persona calls her name Aoi Yuki. Even Mikan doesn't know her real last name.

Mikan was in her class talking with Hotaru who sat in front of her.

"Good morning, my beautiful students!! I have wonderful news for you!! We have 2 new students! Not 1 but 2!! Come on in, please!" sung Narumi.

Everyone in class stopped what they were doing and sat in there seats.

The students came in through the door and the girl screamed. There were both handsome. One had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was holding a white rabbit. The other one reminded Mikan of Aoi. He had the same raven black hair and crimmson eyes. But his eyes was cold and not loving like Aoi.

"I'm Ruka Nogi" the blonde said.

"Natsume Hyuuga." mubbled the other one.

"Kyaaa!! What are your alices?" one girl asked.

"I have animal pheromone." Ruka told them.

"Kyaaa! And what does Natsume-kun have?" another girl asked.

Natsume gave her an evil glare and Mikan knew what he was going to do. He lifted his hand up and was going to start a fire ball but Mikan poured water on top of him using her water alice.

"He has the fire alice." Mikan told the girl.

"Mikan-sama!!" she yelled with stars in her eyes.

"Please don't harm anyone of them. They may be pushy but they mean no harm." Mikan told Natsume. Thats when she noticed Narumi was gone.

"Please excuse me." she said before she teleported. After a couple of seconds she was back with Narumi.

"Now tell them where to sit before you run off again." she told Narumi.

"Uh.....they sit....next to you." Narumi said when he ran off.

Mikan didn't say anything. She just walked to her seat and began talking to Hotaru again. The boy's walked to their seats too. Natsume was next to Mikan though.

"How did you know I have the fire alice?" Natsume mubbled.

"Because I could feel it. I also have a fire alice." Mikan told him, annoyed because he interrupted her talk with Hotaru.

"How many do you have?" he asked remembering her water, teleportation, and now fire alices.

"Too many to remember." Mikan mubbled.

Then Persona walked in. Mikan stood up and walked over to him.

"Is there something you need Persona?" Mikan asked.

"Karasu, I want you to train the new commer. Natsume Hyuuga." Persona said.

"Hyuuga-san? He's in the Dangerous Abilities class?" Mikan asked.

"Yes and he'll go by Kuro Neko." Persona told her. She nodded her head and Persona left.

Mikan walked in front of Natsume and he looked up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"His name is Persona. He asked me to train you." she told him.

"Train?"

"Yes. You are in the Dangerous Abilities class like me." Mikan told him. She saw Hotaru's eyes widen by hearing that.

"Mikan..." Hotaru mubbled.

"Now lets go. It's time to start." Mikan said. She grabed his hand and pulled him up with force.

"Mikan! Does he really have to do this?" Hotaru asked. Mikan looked over at her and saw pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry.....but he does." Mikan said before she pulled Natsume out of the room and started to walk to the field.

"Hey, where are we going?" Natsume asked. Mikan ignored him and moved faster. They were now in the forest and was almost there.

"Hey! Answer me!!" Natsume yelled when he pulled his hand away.

"We're going to the field to start your training!! I don't know why you have to be in the Dangerous Abilities class but you do!!!" Mikan yelled when her voice broke and she fell to the floor.

"I don't know what you mean. Explan it to me." Natsume said.

"The Dangerous Abilities class is a horrible class to be in. You have to train really hard and once your training is over you have to work for the school. And do horrible things." Mikan explaned.

"What horrible things?" he asked.

"You sometimes have to kill." Mikan whispered remember all of the people's scared faces on her frist mission.

They both didn't say anything after that. Once Mikan pulled herself together she got up and took Natsume to the field. She was nicer to Natsume than Persona was to her. After his frist lap, she gave him water and some time to rest. She told him everything he need to do and he did everything. When the traning was over it was sunset.

"I think dinner is over by now. You can come eat with me in my room. I can't eat with the others so I eat in my room." Mikan explaned as they walked to her room.

Natsume nodded in reply and they walked to her room in silence. When they were there Mikan called room service and gave them her and Natsume's order.

"How long have you been at this school?" Natsume asked.

"3 years now I think. I came when I was 9." she told him.

"What was it like on your frist day?"

"Um...... I felt.....scared." she replied truthfully.

"Scared?"

"My grandfather was murdered by this school that day and I was forced to train for them. When I started my training.....it was, well harder."

"Your saying my training was easy?"

"Well, in my point of view, yes. I had no brakes or water when I trained with Persona. And if I complained.....I would get hit."

"Persona....what's he like?"

"Persona.......you should stay away from him and never get him mad. If he asks you to do something then do it. No questions."

Then there was a knock on the door and Mikan answered it. It was the food. They sat down and ate it together. Once they were done Nasume left and Mikan went to sleep.

When Mikan woke up again she did what she does everday. Get ready, go to the field, and head to school but this time she brought Youichi with her.

Mikan sat in her seat with Youichi on her chest.

Natsume and Ruka just came and sat down next to her.

"Who's the kid?" Natsume asked.

Youichi lifted his head up and looked at Natsume.

"This is Youichi. He's in our class." Mikan introduced.

"This little boy?" Natsume asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He's 6 now. He's been in the class longer than me." Mikan explaned.

"Nee-chan, who's this?" Youichi asked.

"Natsume Hyuuga. He's new in our class. Persona told me to train him." Mikan explaned to him. Youchi then looked back at Natsume.

"If you ever hurt Nee-chan than i'll send my evil spritis at you." Youichi threaten.

"It's okay, Youichi. I'll be fine." Mikan then rubbed his head and gave out a smile. In the coner of her eye she saw Ruka blush.

The rest of class was boring and long. Natsume and Youichi got along well too. Youichi took a liking to him like he did with the day was over Mikan took Youichi to his room and then Mikan started Natsume's training. When it was over it was sunset again so she took Natsume to her room for dinner.

"How did you meet Youichi?" Natsume asked as he ate his order.

"I met Youichi 3 days after I came to this school. Youichi didn't have anyone because they were all afraid of him because he has the evil sprits alice. I have SCE alice so I copied his alice and told him that we're now the same. We got close after that." Mikan told him.

"SCE?"

"SCE stands for steal, copy, erase." she explaned.

"So, that why you said 'too many to remember'?"

"Yup!"

They talked the whole time he was with her. Mikan didn't know Natsume for along but she felt like she could open up to Natsume. Be her real self. Not Karasu but Mikan Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth and Lies

Chapter 8: Truth and Lies

"He's may seem rude and annoying but he's really nice on the inside. He looks like you and it really surprised me." Mikan told told the girl in the cellar, who was known as Aoi.

"Mikan, you really like this person alot don't you?" she asked. Mikan blushed like mad but gave her a small nod.

"That's great, Mikan. I hope you can tell him someday." Aoi smilled.

Mikan smilled back and nodded again.

"I have to leave Aoi. I'll be back tomarrow."

Mikan gave her a last smile before she left out the door. She walked to the field and found Natsume there. He wasn't training, though, just sitting. Mikan smilled and sat by him.

"Hey, Natsume." she greated.

"Hn"

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just thinking about my younger sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. Her name's Aoi. She looks just like me but is a smilling fool like you." He said and Mikan froze when said her name.

"Did something happen to her?"

"She was kipnaped by the school. They told me that if I stay at the school untill I graduate then they'll give her back."

Mikan now knew who she was talking about. How could she forget? It was the girl she kidnaped on her frist mssion. Aoi....

"Natsume." she called him. She had to tell him the truth but something held her back.

"Come back here at midnight. I need to....give you something." she said before she left to her room.

She made a plan. She was to get Aoi and bring her back to her brother, Natsume. She caused the hurt and now she was going to fix them.

*That night*

"Aoi, Aoi." whispered Mikan but Aoi still heard it. She opened her eyes and came next to Mikan.

"Mikan?"

"Shh. I'm getting you outta here. I meet your brother and i'm taking you to him. I caused all this hurt and now i'm going to fix it." Mikan told her when she broke the bars and grabed Aoi's hand, pulling her out.

"Brother?"

"Yeah. You have a brother. His name is Natsume Hyuuga." she told her. They were now outside and Mikan transported to the field, which Natsume stood. Once he saw Aoi, his eyes widen.

"Aoi!? Why? How?"

"Theres no time to explan, Natsume. You have to get outta here and run for it." Mikan told him and gave Natsume Aoi's hand that she was holding.

"You did a very naughty thing Karasu." said a voice that Mikan did not want to hear.

"Persona!" Mikan hissed taking gaurd for Natsume and Aoi.

"Do you want to know who took Aoi away, Kuro Neko?" Persona asked evilly.

"Don't tell him, Persona!!" Mikan yelled but he went on.

"I wasn't the one who took her but I was the one who gave the order."

"Stop it!!"

"The one who took Aoi away is-"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Karasu, herself." he finished and Natsume went wide eyed and Mikan fell to the floor.

"What?"

"Karasu's frist mission was to caputre Aoi , steal her alice and burn down the village." Persona answered.

Natsume looked at Mikan who was still on the floor.

"It's not true, is it?" he asked but didn't get a reply.

"Tell me! Is it true?"

".....................yes."

Natsume didn't know what to do. Mikan caused his pain and suffering. And yet, he still liked her.

Mikan didn't move from where she sat. Natsume didn't either but then he took a step to her.

"Why?" he asked with anger in his tone.

"Because it was a mission and that's what I do."

"But they were innocent people that you tried to kill!!" Natsume yelled.

"Your weak." Mikan whispered but Natsume still heard.

"What?"

Mikan then stood up and truned around facing him.

"I said your weak. You have too many weaknesses. You aren't fit to be an assassin here. Go! We don't want you!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!!!" Mikan then yelled at him.

"Do you really mean that?" Natsume asked.

"Yes I do. I'm tired of acting like a smilling fool. This is the real me Natsume." Mikan told him.

Natsume didn't want to hear it anymore. He had enough. He pulled Aoi's hand and left.

Mikan then felt a tear fall down her left cheek, when she heard clapping. She truned around and faced Persona.

"Hurry and give me my pushiment Persona." she hissed.

"As you wish." and then they were gone.

*With Natsume and Aoi in Ruka's room with Hotaru.*

".....and that's what happened." Natsume explaned everything to Ruka and Hotaru.

"Your stupid." Hotaru said.

"What?"

"I said your stupid. You couldn't see that Mikan was lieing to you."

"But why would Mikan lie to Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"Because if she didn't than he wouldn't have left." Hotaru answered.

"Hotaru your Mikan's best friend, do you know what happened the day she kidnaped Aoi?" Natsume asked.

"I meet Mikan a year and two months after she came to this school. She was already in the Dangerous Abilities class but didn't go on her frist mission yet. 2 years later was when she went on her mission. She was cring the day she came to school. She said that her mission was to capture an AAO spy and burn down the base. But after she burned it, she realized it was a village and saved the people. When she got back to Aoi, who was the AAO spy, she saw that she had a really bad fever. She couldn't just leave her so she brought her back to Persona. Once she told him what she had done, she was puished for defiance." Hoaru exlaned.

No one said anything so Hotaru spoke up.

"Hyuuga you said that your here because the school took Aoi away right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Mikan's parents died when she was 8 and when she was 9 the school killed her grandfather. They told her that she was reason for their death and she believed them. So, the reason she stay's and work's for them is because she believes it will repay the sin she never made."

"Those bastards!!"

"Onii-san?"

"Yes Aoi?"

"Mikan is alone. She told me herself. She said that she is alone in the darkness and is scard. She's scard to get close to someone."

"Dammit!"

Natsume then punshed the wall and felt guilty. He felt guilty for leaving Mikan there with Persona and for not trusting her.

*With Mikan*

Mikan laid bruised and cut on the floor looking lifeless. Her hair was cut past her shoulders and messy and she was covered in blood. A man, the principal, then pulled on her hair and broughte her up to her knees.

"You will forget that boy." he whispered in her ear.

Mikan closed her eyes and tried to forget him but his face still came to her.

"I can't." she whispered.

The man then threw her to the wall causing her hit it hard.

"Then i'll make you forget!" he yelled.

He then left the room and came back with a woman. The woman knelt to Mikan's level and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"You will forget everything." she whispered.

Mikan closed her eyes and saw every person she knew start to fade into nothing but darkness. When she opened her eyes again instead of seeing the wman, the principal, and Persona she saw nothing but people.

"Who are you guys? And who am I?" she asked.


	9. Chapter 9: The lonely boy with red eyes

Chapter 9: The lonely boy with red eyes

"Who are you guys? And who am I?" she asked. She looked around the room, scared. How could she not know where she is? How could she not even know who she is!?

"Your name's Mikan. You are at a school called Gauken Alice. You are a student here but you also work here." explained a man in front of her. This man looked to be in his 20's. He had black hair, dark black evil looking eyes and wore a black tux.

"Gakuen alice?"

"Kids with alices come here. An alice is a gift people are born with. You have 2 alices. They are SCE and Nullification."

"SCE?"

"Steal copy and erase. You steal enemy's alices, copy classmates, and if its useless erase the alice."

"Enemy?"

"The AAO. You've delt with them before. Persona is your teacher." He then pointed to the man in the corner. He had black hair that was abit long. His eyes were covered by a white mask and he wore all black clothes.

"He will tell you everthing you need to know. Go to him if you need anything."

"Ok"

Mikan then stood up and felt very weak and hurt all over. She looked down and saw all of her bruses and cuts.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You just came from a mission. Persona will take you to your room, now."

Persona then walked up to her and Mikan nodded in understandment. Persona walked to the door and Mikan followed. They walked in silence.

"Um.....Persona-sensei" Mikan called. Persona looked at her but didn't stop.

"Um.....what was I like before I lost my memory?" she asked. Persona didn't say anything but he did stop.

"You.....were a trouble maker. But you worked hard in your training." Persona said when he started to walk again.

"I promise......to not disappoint you Persona-sensei." Mikan said as she walked by his side.

Persona looked at her with the corner of his eye and saw her with determination. He smilled on the inside.

They then stopped in front of a door with the numbers 666.

"This is your room. Never come out unless we come for you." Persona told her.

"Yes Persona-sensei."

Mikan then opened the door and walked in but didn't close it.

"Persona-sensei." she called.

"Yes?"

"Can I have black hair dye?"

"Why?"

"I wish to dye my hair black."

"And why is that?"

"Well......this may be stupid but...... I want to dye my hair black because you guys have black hair." Mikan told him.

"Fine. I'll bring you black hair dye in abit." Persona said when he left. Mikan smilled and closed the door. She walked in her bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"A trouble maker, huh? Well no more. Mikan. You will be different." she said. She then heard someone knock on her door and she ran to opened it. It was Persona and he had the hair dye.

"Thank you Persona-sensei!" I told him as she grabed it with a smile. He left and Mikan went back to the bathroom with some scissors.

She then cut her hair, boycut (Pic on Profile) and dyed her hair black. She finished in an hour and now looked at herself in the mirror.

"Mikan this is the new you. The old you is dead." she said to the refecltion in the mirror. As she stared at it, she saw her old self. The one with long light brown hair.

She then punshed the mirror with all her might and looked at her bloody hand.

"Why does it seem like I need to remember something important?" she asked herself. She then saw a flame in her mind.

"It was very important. But what was it?"

*Time jump to when she is 15!!* (This will be the last time jump)

It was a normal day at Gakuen alice. Just like every morning the kids would go to class and talk. Just a normal day.

**KABOM!!**

......or not.

Someone just crashed through the window and hit the wall. It was a girl. She had short blonde hair and purple eyes. All the kids in the classroom then looked at the girl with surprise.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, MIKAN!!!" the girl yelled with fury.

"Haha! That was funny Luna! Haha! You went flying!" laughed another girl by the broken window.

Everyone truned to look at the girl. She had boycut black hair and brown eyes. She had a black long jacket, a black skrit, a black glove on her left hand, black nail polish on her right hand, and wore a red crystal pendant (pic on profile).

"Karasu" called a cold voice by the door.

"Persona-sensei!" the girl with black hair then ran to the man and huged him.

"You made a mess again, Karasu."

"I'm sorry."

Persona then looked at the class who watched the whole the thing.

"Class. This is Mikan Sakura and Luna Koizumi. They are our new students." Persona told them all.

3 students then stood up in alert. One was a girl with black boycut hair and purple eyes. The others were a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other was raven black hair and crimson eyes.

"Mikan...." mubbled the girl and the blonde.

"Yes?"

"Sit down you three. Karasu doesn't know anyone of you." Persona said.

"What?" they mubbled.

"Ha! They don't even know!" Luna mocked.

"Know what?" asked the crimson eyed one.

"My punishment." Mikan said.

"Punishment?" asked the girl.

"Karasu's memory was earsed. That was her punishment." Persona told them.

"Yes. I'm no longer the trouble maker Mikan that I was. I'm the new me. Right, Persona-sensei?"

"Yes. Now take your seat. You too Luna." Persona.

Mikan beamed and skiped to a seat that was away from the people who stood up. Luna, though, sat next to the crimson eyed boy.

The whole day was boring for everyone but Mikan. She was very happy to go to school. Ever since her memory was earsed she didn't come out of her room, unless for missions.

The bell then rang, making class over.

Mikan grabed her things and was going to case after Persona, who left, but was stopped by a hand grabing her arm. She turned around and found the crimson eyed boy, the girl from before, and the blonde.

"Mikan, do you remember us?" asked the crimson eyed boy.

"I don't even know your name." Mikan replied.

The guy then started to walk out dragging poor old Mikan with him. He walked all the way to where no one who bug them. The sakura tree. He then slamed her to the tree and traped her with his hands.

"I'm sorry." said whispered.

"Huh?" Mikan was confused. What was he sorry for? Sorry for dragging her away and slaming her to a tree?

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you that day. I thought you betrayed me but you saved me. I'm sorry. I-I don't want to lose you again. Please.....Please let me see the old Mikan." the boy begged. Mikan was shocked. He didn't look like a boy who begged.

"What's your name?" Mikan asked.

".........Natsume." he whispered.

Mikan smilled and then used her transformation alice and became the old Mikan he knew but 15. Her hair then truned light brown and grew down to her waist in pig tails and her eyes truned warm and kind.

"Natsume" she called. He looked up and he became shocked. It was like he was seeing a ghost.

"It's okay, Natsume. I should be the one to say 'I'm sorry'. I left you didn't I? I'm sorry." she said in a gentel voice.

"Mikan..." Natsume mubbled and a tear ran down his face. He leand down to her face and kissed her on the lips. Natsume was surprised when Mikan kissed him back. Mikan was too. It just felt so right.

Mikan always had dreams that she never told anyone. She dreamit of a lonely boy. A boy with red eyes. She sat next to him and told him he will no longer be alone because she would be there with him. That she would be by his side. That's when she knew it. That lonely boy was Natsume.

Natsume then pulled away and looked at Mikan's eyes with hope and loneliness.

"Natsume.....I-I remember." Mikan said when she cried.


	10. Chapter 10: The price

Chapter 10: The price

"Natsume.......I-I remember." Mikan said when she cried. She fell to her knees and her transformation undid itself.

"Mikan......" Natsume mubbled as he leaned to her level and cuped her face, seeing her tears as they fell.

Natsume was at a lost for words. What could he say? She was gone for 3 years and came back.

".........I love you." he whispered. Mikan eyes grew wide at what he said.

"Why? You don't know me anymore. I'm not same as I was before, Natsume." Mikan told him with her dyed tears.

"Your wrong. I do know you. I know how weak you are. I know how you search for happiness. Even now your same. And you know how I know?"

"How?"

"I see it behind your eyes." he told her when he kissed her again.

Mikan didn't respond, do to shock, but once she felt his passion for her she did. They went on in a deep make out scene not noticing the pair of eyes that watched them.

Once they stopped Natsume smiled upon her face. He stood up and gave her a hand.

"Come on! It's time to see everyone. They sure missed you." he told her.

Mikan smilled bigger and took his hand. They then walked to the Special Abilities class together, hand in hand.

Once Natsume opened the door Mikan's eyes grew wide. Before her was a party and the letters 'Welcome Back Mikan!' was on the wall. Everyone was there. Tsubasa, Misaki, Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Permy, and Youichi.

Youichi then ran to her and Mikan flew her arms out to hug him, which she did. Just seeing him made her cry.

"Youichi! Your so big now!" (he's 9 now. Mikan last saw him when he was 6) Mikan cried holding him tighter.

"Nee-chan!" Youichi yelled back. Mikan was surprised when she felt his tears but let it go.

"It seems you remember now." Hotaru said watching them.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called and lifted her hand from Youichi wanting her hug too. Hotaru would just hit her with her Baka gun but she let it go this time and huged her too, leting one tear fall. Soon everyone joined them in the hug. Mikan was missed. And now she even saw it with her eyes.

*At the principles office*

"So that hyuuga kid brought back her memories. Who knew that could happen." the principle said after hearing Persona's report.

"Yes. What do you wish me do?" he asked. It was dark as ever in the room but you could still see the evil smile that was on the principles face.

*Back with Mikan*

"Thank you so much, Natsume!" Mikan thanked Natsume when they reached her door. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Now you better dye your hair back. I like your old color better than black." Natsume told her. Mikan nodded and gave him a peck on the lips before going in her room.

"Good night, Natsume." she whispered. She closed the door and went further in her room only to feel someone in it.

"Who's there!?" she called out but then someone hit the back of her head and all she could see was darkness.

*With Natsume*

Natsume was about to walk to his room when he heard a thump in Mikan's room. He knocked on the door.

"Mikan? Are you okay?" he asked but got no answer.

"Mikan?"

Still no answer.

He turned the nob of the door to find it unlocked. He opened it and looked inside. The lights were off so he truned them on. He looked around the room to find no Mikan. Untill he found her red crystal pendant on the floor. He picked it up and remembered her words at the party.

*FlashBack*

"Hey, Natsume." called Mikan as she sat next to him.

"Hn"

"Can I tell you the story behind this pendant?" she asked but he didn't reply. She took that a as a 'ok'.

"When I didn't know anyone I had dreams. I dreamit of being in the darkness alone untill.....I found someone in it. The boy was alone too. So, I sat next to him and told him he wasn't alone anymore. Because I was there with him. I didn't get a good look at him but I saw the color of his eyes. They were red. Red eyes. So I wear this pendant thinking of him. So, we're never alone. Because he's right here."

"Did you find out who that person is?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah, I did! It was you."

*FlashBack End*

"Mikan....." Natsume mubbled. He knew something had to happen to her if she didn't have her pendant.

*With Mikan*

Mikan slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room. She knew this room. This is where the principle kept all of the alice stones she gives him. It was really dark in there. There was no light. Nothing could be seen. It made Mikan feel alone in the darkness again.

The door then opened again and the principle walked in front of her. That was when she relized that she was tied up to a chair.

"Mikan..... you have been a naughty girl." he spoke but Mikan didn't say anything.

"Mikan, you will forever stay in this room as puishment. And since you are going to stay here I might as well tell you the truth behind our relationship."

"What truth?"

"Your mother went to this school. She had the SCE alice and became my......appartenance. She was also being a naughty girl. She fell for her old teacher, Izumi. Now, I loved your mother and made an arranged marriage between us to keep our bond. But she escaped with that Izumi and I never saw her again. Once I found her where abouts she was already dead but I found you. Her daughter with the same alice. So I gave the order to kill your grandfather and adopted you. That is why you can not leave this place. Your mine, now."

Once he finished what he had to say, he left.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!!" Mikan yelled.

*With Natsume*

"What? Mikan's gone?" Ruka asked with wide eyes next to Hotaru who was also wide eyed.

"Yes and i'm going to get her back. I'm not going to wait for her like last time."


	11. Chapter 11: We're free

Chapter 11: We're free

Mikan sat there on the chair, alone in the darkness. Their was nothing she could do. Nothing at all. Was she going to be the principle's slave forever? What about Youichi and everyone? What about Natsume?

The door opened and Mikan looked up to find, not the principle but Persona!

"Mikan" he called. This surprised Mikan because he never called her name before. Only Karasu.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Okay! Is Mikan dreaming!?

"For what, Persona?" she asked. Her voice sounded hourse.

"It's my fault. I told the principle about you recovering your memory. I told him because I didn't want you to leave. To leave me alone like sensei did."

"Sensei?"

"Sensei told me he would come back for me when he left. I waited and waited but he never came. I thought I was forgotten. But when we got you, I found out that he died. That's why he never came. At frist I didn't know you were sensei's kid but when I found out I wanted you to stay. I didn't want you to leave like sensei. I was selfish and i'm sorry." Persona said. At his last words he bent down and laid his head on Mikan's lap.

_So sensei was my father. _"It's ok, Persona. I understand." Mikan whispered.

They sat there in silence untill Mikan spoke, "Persona do you want to leave this place with me?"

Persona's eyes grew wide and he stared at her.

"I'm not going to leave you behind. Do you want to leave with me?" she asked as she let out a smile.

Persona couldn't say anything so he nodded his head.

*With the others*

"Mikan should be in that room." Hotaru pointed to the door around the corner as she looked at her radar.

"How do you know?" Natsume asked.

"I placed a chip on Mikan at the party. It tells me where she is by my radar." Hotaru explained.

They opened the door and found Mikan with Persona. They were standing by a chair with ropes.

"Mikan!" Ruka called out but was stopped by Hotaru.

"Persona! Get away from Mikan!" Natsume hissed.

"It's ok, Natsume! He's with me." Mikan said when held Persona's hand.

"Mikan?"

"He's going to be my big brother Rei Sakura." Mikan stated as she looked up at with a smile. Surprisely he smiled back and picked her up.

"We're leaving this place. I can't stay here any longer and i'm not leaving anyone behind. We all heading to Youichi's then we're leaving." she said.

"How touching." said a cold voice from behind Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume. They truned around and saw the principle. Once they saw him they backed away to Mikan and Persona.

"Persona! What the hell are you doing!? Get over here!!" he yelled but Per-Rei didn't move.

"Persona!! Who was there for you when he left!!?" he yelled.

"My name's Rei and you should tell everyone the truth about what you did to sensei." Rei said holding Mikan tighter.

"What are you-"

"You killed him!! Once you found their where abouts you killed sensei and his wife, Yuka-san. It was only a year later that you found out that they had daughter." Rei said glaring at the principle.

"Rei....." Mikan whispered staring at him.

"Hahahahaha!! So you found out, huh? Well, it's too late!" he yelled when he pulled out a gun and shot it stright for Mikan.

"No!!" everyone yelled.

Everything went so fast. Mikan didn't know what happen. She sat there covered in blood. She looked down and saw Rei on her lap covered in more blood then herself.

"Rei onii-san" she called.

"Mikan.......I love you." he whispered before his eye lids fell. He was dead. He took the blow.

Mikan screamed. She screamed so loud it hurt everyone's ears. A light shot out of Mikan and it spread over everything.

*Mikan's POV*

_Rei onii-san! He's dead! My parents are dead! Grandpa's dead!! All of my family is dead!! I wish I never had these alices! If I didn't then no one would have suffered. If only no one had an alice!!_

*Normal*

Mikan opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. She sat up and looked around. Next to her was Youichi asleep. On the chairs was Hotaru and Ruka asleep with their heads on one another, holding hands. She looked at her hand and saw that Natsume was holding it while he sleept.

A doctor walked in and saw Mikan awake. It was Hotaru's older brother, Subaru.

"So your awake." he said emotionless.

"How long has I been asleep?" she asked.

"About a week."

"What happened?"

"Well.........you earsed every alice in the world. It caused a big riot. No one could use their alice. Not even me."

Mikan's eyes went wide.

"I erased every alice?"

"Yes. I guess it's better this way. Kids who had alices can return home, the school will be truned into a normal bording school, and future kids who would have had an alice wont go threw this pain that we had.

"What about Rei! And the principle?" she asked.

"The elemtary principle died do to you earsing his alice. His alice was the copy and he was just a copy. So, he's gone."

"What about Rei?"

Mikan saw pain in Subaru's eyes. Even though he did not say a word, she knew. He died.

Mikan looked at her hands. She saw her own tears fall and hit them. That woke Youichi up.

"Onee-chan!" he yelled hugging her. Everyone was then awake. They called her but Mikan didn't say anything. She hugged Youichi back and cried on his shoulder. She remembered her days with Rei. She had known him since she was 9. For 6 years. There was sad and painful moments but she was okay and even liked him when he was Persona. She saw him as an older brother. He was mean and hurt her but she thought of it his way of showing that he cares. He wanted to make sure she would be okay when a mission came. And she always was because he taught her everything she needed.

The meomories of him was painful and hard. Her tears wouldn't stop. She cried for him and the only thing she wished was that he was now happy and free. Because they were free now. Free from the training, the missions, and the school. They were far away but that didn't change the fact that they were now free.


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

*Mikan's POV*

I stood there in front of Rei's grave. All the leaves has truned red and are falling with the wind. I didn't cry. I was 26 now. I didn't grow my hair out but I died it back it light brown. My eyes were now bright with happiness. They were no longer filled with saddness and pain.

"Hey, Rei onii-san. It's me Mikan again. How's heaven? Did you see dad yet? I hope so. Are they good? I wont be able to see you for awhile. I'm going to vist Hotaru. She has her own company now. Se even married Ruka and got twins. The girl is Mizu-chan and the boy is Kouta-kun. Hikari-chan and Shiro-kun are well. I brought you a picture. Here" I placed the family photo on the grave. It had me holding Hikari. Hikari was 4 years old. She had waist long light brown hair and crimmson eyes. Next to us was Natsume ruffling Shiro's hair, getting him mad. Shiro looked just like his father. Raven black hair and crimmson eyes.

"Mikan!" called Natsume.

"I have to go now. I'll see you as soon as I get back." I bid fair well to Rei and ran next to my husband who had our kids.

I may not know what is going happen after this but I don't care. I have my family and friends at my side now. I can now be happy.


End file.
